Harold the Heir
Harold the Heir is the son of Dirk the Daring, the determined knight who wedded Princess Daphne in the arcade game Dragon's Lair (along with sequel Time Warp and many ports). Personality Harold is, admittedly, pretty cheesy. He enjoys helping people for the sake of helping people and is very courteous, holding doors for others and insisting others move before him. He's very friendly and (while a bit hesitant towards antagonist-aligned wizards) happily tags along with most everyone. Harold strongly believes that heroism can be shown without talking, so he's decided to be a heroic mime. This makes him a great listening ear to everyone's problems, and he's not one to spill the beans. So, as you can tell, Harold is your typical goody-goody protagonist and he loves it. This doesn't mean he's perfect. Since he's chosen to be mute, his opinions often go unnoticed, since even if he opens his mouth on a rare occasion someone will talk over him anyway. He's also a bit of a doormat, doing things for a friend even if, sometimes, they're morally questionable. And he's a wee bit too willing to forgive people for the things they've done. And hey, he's short and overly optimistic and idealistic--Meaning some of the rougher antagonists like picking on him. Harold doesn't mind his shortcomings, though. It'll make him into a better hero in the long run, right? Physical Appearance Harold is short, but still strong enough to heft around a sword. Like his brothers, his skin is decently dark and his hair is black, mimicking their father. He wears a tabard, a sort of orangey-brown in hue and bearing three stars (two red, one orange) on the breast, a belt tied around the middle. The clothing below the tabard is silver. His boots are a cheap brown leather, laced up on the side (the side opposite the one we see in the pictire). Relationships Family Harold is very close with both his father and his mother, loving them both dearly. He hopes to one day go on many daring and dangerous exploits, just like his father did. Harold also possesses many brothers and sisters, all of whom he loves and frequently writes to when he gets the time. Friends Oh boy. As said earlier, Harold can make friends with most everyone--And often does. But we'll just give a quick run-down on the most important friends. Vanessa Foxglove is his roommate, and he has great fun hearing her punny monologues, even while she's just doing homework. Honey T. Syrup is more violent, and he frequently has to jump in and restrain her if things look like they could get messy. Sofia Flamenco loves jabbering about everything to him, and even when she lapses into Spanish, he listens. Takashi likes to speak of magic, and while Harold doesn't get magic much, he offers condolences nonetheless. Simon Centifolia just uses him to take out agression for being obscure, but that's all okay with Harold, he can sympathize. However, he's probably closest with Ambros von Tökkentäkker, often following at his side and hearing of all the ghastly and grim spectacles at CarnEvil, as well as worry that the light gun shooter game won't be remembered in time. Harold assures Ambros, quite often, that nobody'll forget CarnEvil anytime soon. Also, as a good rule of thumb, Harold is often closer with children from fellow arcade games then anyone else. Arcade games have to stick together! Pet Terri is an English Foxhound, their hunting dog. While Harold won't often talk to people, he'll talk to Terri if something's really bothering him. After all, dogs are man's best friend! Romance Harold wants to find a princess just like his father did. So he's waiting for the prime moment to save a girl. It'll happen...Someday... Gallery Fetch Me a Drink from Yonder Well.png|Silence is golden. Trivia *Despite the name, Harold is not the eldest of the family. Actually, he's fourth oldest. It just so happened that Allister, the eldest, became an apothecary. Then Baxter, second eldest, became a baker. And then Marden, eldest sister and third eldest overall, became a magician. So it was Harold who was sent to Game High to become, well, the heir. *This means Harold is the only one of Lissa's Game High OCs to possess siblings, due to the canon children present in Time Warp. *Harold was originally written to be a complete mute, like many protagonists in video games. But considering his mother has an okay amount of dialogue and Dirk himself does speak, albeit four words over two games, Lissa reconsidered. *While Harold is who Lissa considers to be the 'hero' of the group--In the most literal sense--He was the last one made. Simon, who'd later become more of a true protagonist (mostly in her fanfic), was first. *Harold is a mute, while his roommate, Vanessa, often doesn't know when to shut up. Ah, the amusement I get from these pairings. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Protagonist Category:Arcade Category:Lissa's Gang of Saps